The Cannon Boomed
by gamekeeper
Summary: The death of Cato. His last thoughts. OneShot. Read&Review!..


_Hey, if you like this fan fiction, I recommend the one I did on Foxface as well. Enjoy, this is Cato's end. Mention of Clato._

I sat stiffly on a tree stump next to the blazing fire I had made, waiting. I had put on my special arrow-deflecting armour on, I had sharpened my spears, and I was ready. The only thing missing was District 12 now.

I paced around, annoyed that they had not come to the smoke of the fire. Maybe there to far away to see it. Or maybe there just cowards. . .

Clove would have wanted to hunt them down straight away, desperate to have a little fun with her knifes. Only, her knifes left untouched zipped in my rucksack. It was like there was a little bit of Clove with me, every step of the way.

I smile. She would have been annoyed at me of thinking of such romantic, dramatic thing about her when I was supposed to be winning the Hunger Games.

Everything was so much complicated, now she was gone. Well, it was complicated at first when we thought we had to kill each other, but when the rule was announced, everything was in place. It was a sure win.

But of course, it didn't work like that.

I held her hand while I watched the blood drain out of her beautiful face, the light fade from her eyes. The last thing she told me was-,

"Win for me."

And I swore I would.

I was so caught up in thinking of Clove, that I almost missed it. But no, I could never miss Clove's eyes, even if it was on the head of a snarling muttation. More started to descend, and I realized that they were all had the eyes, colour of hair and size of the tributes. I started to run as fast as I had in my life, in need to stay alive.

I had no idea of where I was going, only that I had to get away, even if the mutt did possess the beautiful light grey eyes of Clove.

A thought occurred to me. Maybe, if I climbed onto the Cornucopia, the mutts won't be able to climb. It's worth a shot, so I head in the direction of where all of this started, the Cornucopia.

I run and run until I start sweating and panting, but I refuse to give up. District 12 can't win, he wil make sure of that.

And the girl's death will be painful, for if it was not for _her, _Clove would most probably be beside him now. This filled me with a new kind of seething anger, and I ran faster away from the wolf-muttation pack.

I see Katniss and Peeta standing, Katniss ready to shoot, and Peeta poised to attack with a measly knife.

Katniss tries shooting me, but of course I have the armour, and I'm a little more side tracked with the blood-drinking, snarling teeth the size of razors mutt pack.

I look behind me to see Katniss running after me and Peeta hobbling after her, followed by the mutts.

I throw myself on the scorching metal of the golden Cornucopia, and climb up on to it and lay on my back, exhausted.

I lift my head a little to see Katniss helping Peeta up. This would be a great time to push them both off, but when I try to get up, I can't. It's like I'm paralysed.

The tribute-wolves-mutts jump and scratch on the metal, and while Katniss and Peeta killed the ones that were getting to close for comfort, I was regaining myself. I started breathing normally, and when I moved my leg, it no longer felt stiff.

I looked at Peeta, who was gazing at Katniss in a way that I looked at Clove. In the pit of my stomach, I had a sharp shoot of pain. Regret and sorrow.

I jumped up and pulled Peeta into headlock. I smile. I was going to win this. All I needed now was for Peeta to stop breathing and then I can push him into her, so they'll both topple over the safety of the Cornucopia to the pack of the mutts.

Katniss aims her bow at my head but I only laugh.

"Shoot me and he goes down with me." She knows I'm telling the truth, because she holds her fire.

I smirk. Soon, they will both die, and Clove's death will have been fully vengeance then. The boy, Peeta, in last second attempt moves his arm, as if trying to break free, but he dabs it in his own blood and starts to draw a wobbly 'x' on my hand. My eyes widen, but it's to late.

The arrow shoots it's target, and I try to pull the boy down with me, but he has something I don't have anymore to stop him from falling. A lover.

As I hit the hard floor, I hear the screeches and snarls as the mutts have finally something to eat. They sprint up to me on there front legs ready to kill, but I remember that I have a small dagger tucked inside my boot, so in last attempt to save myself I pull it out as I take on the wolf pack.

They all jump on me, which is extremely painful, but the bit that hurt the most was seeing Clove's eyes narrowing in hatred as she stared at me, and I couldn't get myself to kill her. It.

Soon after, I realized that I had no chance, and I didn't understand why I was still alive. Oh yes, the armour. I wish I had not worn it now, death was going to be extremely painful.

I whine and shout and kick, but the mutts won't stop, tearing and my face, trying to get the armour of, biting into my hands.

I wince in pain, but being from District 2, I have my pride, even in death. I can't let the Capitol beat me, so I will die in dignity.

Soon, the tears in my skin that the mutts create become numb, as I enter the world of pain. I try myself to get my stupid Capitol-made armour off, but my mind is clouded, and all I can think of is Clove.

Soon, I'll be with her. I'm almost glad she isn't here now, to witness this. Her death was almost painless compared to this. . .

Finally, through the heads of the mutts, on top of the Cornucopia stands Katniss. I never hated her, really. I only envied her.

I try to say sorry, but I can't. I manage to lisp please, and she nods.

I brace myself for death. But in all of this, I will get to be with Clove. And that's all I've ever wanted, really.


End file.
